Levi's love stories: Luigi and daisy 2
by guy with a tophat
Summary: NOTE: I own none of the characters in this story So I created this story because I wanted to separate Luigi and daisy's love story from stuck in the world of mario so here we are don't be afraid to review And yes lemons...sadly
1. Chapter 1

**hello and welcome to a new story so finally found about the bold writing and also that at the end of Levi's love stories: Luigi and daisy I should have had at the end their kid was writing a book my brother came up with this idea I really should of done that but anyway enjoy the chapter**

_so in this story it will be about well... Luigi and daisy and how they came to be this story will have nothing to do with stuck in the world of Mario so read_ on

as Luigi takes his first steps into school he is very nervous and very shy. He doesn't talk to anyone and follows Mario around. Luigi sits alone at a table while everyone else sits at Mario's table this goes on for years until Luigi gets to 7th grade mario is dating peach Luigi is still very quiet until one day when their class got a new student

" okay class today we will be having a new student her name is daisy from sarasaland" the teacher said introducing daisy

daisy waves a little bit

" alright daisy there seems to be no more free tables for you to sit at um... Ah Luigi has an open seat why don't you sit next to him" the teacher smiled

daisy quietly walks over to Luigi's table no-one has ever sat next to Luigi before so Luigi does not know what to do really

" hi I'm daisy" daisy said sitting at the table

Luigi stutters as he says" um...I'm Luigi"

" well it's nice to meet you Luigi" daisy said getting out her notebook

Luigi and daisy quickly become best friends mario tries to take daisy away from Luigi but initially fails

as this happens Luigi develops a crush on daisy but he hides it really well

3 years later people still don't really talk to Luigi sadly except for daisy people ask her why she hangs out with a weirdo like Luigi she simple says " he's a lot cooler than you guys think"

Their classes prom was coming up and daisy needed to get a date so... She asks Luigi

daisy walks up to Luigi's locker during 3rd period

" hey Luigi" daisy said sweating slightly

" hey daisy what's up" Luigi said getting his math notebook

" so Luigi can I ask you a question" daisy said blushing a little

" yeah sure what is it"

" would You be my prom date" daisy said shyly (that's a new word)

" sorry what did you say" Luigi said

" would you be my prom date" daisy said louder

Luigi's face turns red

" well... I-i-i um sure I guess" Luigi stuttered

" cool now were just going as friends it's not like a date or anything ok" daisy cheered

" yeah of course"

daisy walks away from Luigi's locker. Luigi almost faints but keeps conscious

so that's it were done with the chapter I'm really hoping this does as good as my first Levi's love stories but we'll see don't be afraid to put down a review please do it took the last story the entire story to get one review


	2. I'm back

Hola amigos and amigas it is me guy with a tophat ( or tophat) and I'M BACK yay now I've been gone for quite a while actually about a month but I'm back and up I have a announcement I will shortly be releasing a new story Levi's love stories: Brendan and May yes those two anyway I'll give more details in the next chapter SO...enjoy

In the last chapter we learned about the friendship of Luigi and daisy and that those two will be going to prom

Daisy walks home to her castle (house) and is joined by her best friend peach

" so daisy do you have a date for the prom yet?" Peach asked in a jolly tone, daisy blushes and looks down smiling a little.

" ooooooo you do don't you" peach says excited

" yeah I do..." Daisy said as quiet as she could but peach heard her

" who is it, is it Kyle no no, it's um...Luke right" Peach frantically guessing

" no none of them" daisy still blushing

" then who is it" peach asked

" it's...Luigi"

daisy face turns red

Peach laughs her ass off " re-really that loser" ( typical teenage girl)

Daisy gets mad at peach and punches her in the arm as hard as she can

" ow ow ow"

" hurts doesn't it don't talk about him like that" daisy says in an angry tone

Peach recovers from her pain "he only talks to you and Mario why would you go too the prom with him"

" he's the only guy in class who talks to me and we've been friends since middle-school were not going to the prom as dates just...friends"

" hahaha friends you don't go to the prom just as friends" peach amused by this

" whatever I'll talk to you later" daisy said

Daisy walks into her castle (house) takes her bag off and goes to her room later that day ( around 7:36) daisy's mom calls her down to dinner daisy gets up and goes to her dinner table

" so daisy how was school" daisy's mom ( let's call her...um Mary to make things easier)

" it was fun I got a 92 on my math test" daisy said eating her food

" I heard you're classes prom is coming up...do you have a date" Mary asked

Daisy blushes ( again) and tells her mom that she's going to the prom with her best friend Luigi

" oh him I like him he's very nice to you" Mary smiled

" yeah he is um... Can I be excused to my room mom" daisy not wanting to talk to her mom about this

" finish you're vegetables and then you can go to your room"

Daisy finishes her food then goes to her room and then eventually to bed

The next morning

Daisy wakes up and it's 7:02 she has overslept

" oh crap I forgot to set my alarm" daisy thought to herself

Daisy jumps out of her bed and gets dressed and runs out of her house to school

She arrives at her school at 7:32 she is late to class

Daisy quickly goes to her locker puts everything in there and goes to class

Daisy enters the class room and sits at her desk tired and panting

" miss. sarasa you're late" the teacher said

" I'm sorry mrs. Smith I overslept" daisy can barely say that because she's so tired

People in her class then begin to whisper

The entire day went on like a normal day but everyone was talking about Luigi and daisy

Thank you for reading this chapter feel free to leave a review and i will see you in the next chapter


	3. Prom night

**hello and welcome to the next chapter of Levi's love stories: Luigi and daisy 2 now I am currently helping a guy named of 4fireking heard of him...probably I've recently helped him on his pokemon story I'm not sure if I did a good job but I asked for some advice he should be updating it pretty soon here anyway enjoy**

Through the entire course of the day people have been talking about Luigi and daisy. daisy is curious and asks Luigi if he knew anything about it at the end if the day

" hey Luigi" daisy said with a jolly tone

" hi daisy" Luigi says while putting his stuff away

The two begin to have a conversation as they walk together to their houses

" so how's mario" daisy asks

Luigi has not really seen mario lately since he's been staying at peaches house for the week

" um... I don't really know he's been staying at peaches house lately" Luigi said while eating some chips he bought at a nearby store

" want some" Luigi offers daisy some star flavored chips...( bare with me)

" sure,thanks" daisy said reaching in the bag to get some chips

" so, have you heard that people were talking about is all day" Daisy said chewing on the chip

" no, not really yes I did hear them but I have no idea what they were saying" Luigi said throwing his bag if chips away in a nearby trash can

Luigi and Daisy eventually make to their houses/castle

The next day ( which Is prom night)

After school Luigi dresses up for prom wearing a tux with a green bow tie he goes to his car to go and pick daisy up

Daisy also dressed up in a gown that is orange ( shocker I know) waits outside for Luigi

" ok Daisy don't worry we're just going as friends not boyfriend or girlfriend just friends" Daisy thinking to herself

Luigi arrives 5 minutes later Daisy gets into Luigi car and they drive to their school

" um... you um... You look nice daisy" Luigi starts to sweat a little

Daisy blushes and replies " thanks Luigi you also look nice"

There is a long and awkward silence

They arrive at the school at around 8:22

Luigi gets out of the car and opens Daisy's door for her

" thanks" daisy said getting out of the car

Luigi and daisy just stand in the parking lot Luigi scratches the back of his head

" um...shall we" Daisy said

" oh, yes of course let's go" Luigi said with an uneasy to

Luigi and daisy make it to their school as they walk into the school they realize that the dance actually started an hour before they got there

" oh, it looks like were a little late" Luigi said

" that's ok it hasn't ended yet so we can still dance" Daisy said smiling and blushing slightly

Luigi's face turns red and smiles they walk to the dance floor and start to dance

Luigi and daisy see a couple of their friends bowser,hooktail, mario,peach,waluigi,wario ETC

" she looks so pretty tonight" Luigi thought to himself

" he's so handsome I wonder if he'll kiss me" daisy also thought to herself

After doing the boogie for an half-hour the song changes to a much slower song

Luigi extends his arm with his palm facing the ceiling

Daisy gentle grabs Luigi's hand and they start to dance

They Both smile at each other slowly dancing

After a while

" this is better than I expected" Daisy said laying her head on Luigi

Luigi is filled with joy and happiness

Luigi lifts Daisy's chin and nearly kisses daisy but it was time to announce the king and queen for prom completely interrupting Luigi's moment

" ladies and gentlemen it is now time to crown the king and queen of the prom"


End file.
